


A Ghouls Mate

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Category: Kaneki Ken - Fandom, Kirishima Ayato - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amon is an idiot, Badass Kaneki, Domestic, Drama, Eyepatch, Fluff, Foolish humans, Ghouls, Humans, Huuuuuumans, Injured Ayato, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Not really graphic, Sharing a Bed, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, black rabbit, but i tagged it like that just in case, protective Kaneki, romantic, wait thats an actual tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: You shouldn't meddle with a Ghouls mate, especially not Kaneki's.Oh well, Amon will find out soon enough.
 
A group of investigators subdue Ayato (The Black Rabbit) and his mate is not very happy about that in the slightest.





	A Ghouls Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, i'm glad you took the time to read this! !!!!!!!!WARNING: THIS ~*~*~*~ IS A POV SWAP!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Right straight to the point English, not my first language so go easy on me. However if you see any mistakes, any at all please let me know <3
> 
> Please Comment AND Kudos but mostly comment because i love those even if they make no sense. Like if you just mashed your hand or face or hell, even your foot of the keyboard and commented that i would be so happy! :D
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! <3

_He didn’t know what to think at first._

Ghouls had mates. Like mates for life? This would make everything that much easier and yet so much harder. Obviously Ghouls are protective of their mates, even more so than a human with their soulmate would be.

However, Ghouls did not have soulmates, no; they got to choose who it was they bound for life to. It is strange really, the fact that humans cannot choose but Ghouls can. The beasts were just so strange to the young investigator.

Therefore, he decided to study them.

He found a pair of Ghouls that were obviously mates, and he studied them. He followed, filmed and phographed them. Jotted down notes, and tracked their every action. Until he saw it, a mark in juncture between the neck and shoulder. Matching marks that were obviously not natural.

He examined the photos he had taken and as realization struck him, he was honestly not surprised.

A bite scar. On the both of them, yet on opposite sides.

It was strange really, how had he not noticed? So he studied the footage zoomed in and out, decreased quality and enhanced it, more notes more sleepless nights, less social communication till he had noted all that he could.

He had written a list as the week ended, it was his day off so all he did was catch up on lost sleep.

However, the next day as dawn broke he had awoken groggy but still interested to go through his findings.

  * Ghouls are VERY protective/possessive
  * Ghouls bite to claim
  * Ghouls scents apparently mix when they are mated
  * One is always calmer than the other
  * They make this strange chirping sound when distressed, it calls their mate to them.
  * Gender does not matter to ghouls
  * It is possible for a human and a ghoul to become mates
  * Polyamory relationships are completely fine to them



That was only a small section of his one and a half page list.

As he edited his notes it dawned on him, this was incredibly important information on Ghouls. They could use this information to their advantage. And he had found it. Amon was incredibly proud of himself he almost felt giddy.

The he noticed he was acting like a child but he simply could not bring himself to care, not one bit.

 

\---

 

Now all he had to do was hand in the information, and that is exactly what he did. Amon was proud of himself; he had clearly impressed his superiors and his partner. That was all he wanted.

Now that his research spree was over all he could do now was continue with his work, what he did best, hunting Ghouls.

He and a small group of younger recruits had found one. Not just any Ghoul no, the Black Rabbit. One that was known for being swift, skilled, aggressive and deadly. He was not the highest rated ghoul but he was dangerous, having killed many investigators in the past. Nevertheless, no more, Amon swore to himself that he would destroy this monster and rid the world of him.

On the other hand, so he thought.

They had him cornered, yes. This was his chance.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

The group of investigators had seriously wounded him, leaving him unable to escape.

Well this was unfortunate.

And just when he had found a delicious smelling human too. Oh well, nothing ever really goes to plan with him anyway. His Ukaku was all that he had left to protect himself with. However, even his strength in his Kagune was dwindling.

They had him pinned in no time, held to the dirty ally ground by hands on his shoulders and ankles, human hands. Tch, disgraceful.

How could he have let this happen? Why hadn’t he been more careful? Why hadn’t he just agreed to go hunting with Kaneki?

Wait… Kaneki! That is it! He could help him. Ayato knew that his one eyed Ghoul was not far from where he was now, so he called.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

Amon was happy, no… ecstatic, the dangerous wanted Ghoul ‘Black Rabbit’ was pinned to the ground. He could finally exterminate the monster. As he reached for the mask to reveal the Rabbits face, it chirped.

Not the sound of a bird but a strange kind of grinding squeaking sound coming from its chest. That’s not good.

Amon froze… it was calling for its mate? The Black Rabbit had a mate?

Lunging forward, he gripped the Ghouls shirt at the shoulder and pulled it down, revealing the Ghoul mating mark, the crescent bite scar sitting prominently and proudly on the juncture between the neck and shoulder. _Shit._

Now he would have to deal with another one. _Great._ Not just another one but also a most likely powerful and very angry one.

Sighing he quickly jumped to his feet, commanding his small squad, one to hold the Rabbit against the wall and the other three to get ready to take down the Ghoul that was undoubtedly coming.

They did not have to wait long because moments later a figure dropped from the roof of one of the buildings beside the ally. The Ghoul was small and defiantly male; it stepped forward, into the moonlight.

White hair, Ghoul eye, black clothes... smiling. Mask. _Eyepatch?_

Eyepatch must be the Black Rabbits mate. The small Ghoul stepped forward again, it’s soft, unemotional voice called out.

“It would be in your best interest to let him go investigator”

“Like hell, _Ghoul_ ” one of his subordinates scoffed.

The white haired Ghoul said nothing as four glowing, _pulsing,_ blood red Rinkaku tentacles grew from his back staying threateningly behind the small male. In his shock the Investigator, holding the Black Rabbit to the wall tightened his grip causing the indigo haired Ghoul to let out a barely audible pained whimper.

“Fine” Eyepatch muttered, “Have it your way”

The white haired Ghoul raised his hand to chest level and cracked his index finger. As the snap echoed around the small ally way his head fell forward the smallest bit causing his hair to fall in front of his visible eye.

The Kagune snapped forward, far too quickly for any regular Rinkaku.

Amon would be lying if he said it did not scare him the tiniest bit.

 

**~*~*~*~**

 

Kaneki was content.

He had been strolling along the tops of the buildings, always staying within smelling distance of his mate. He had fed and now felt satisfied that his hunger would not return for at least a day or two. That and he had his mate.

Yoshimura had always told him that the best part about being a Ghoul is that you have a mate. Someone you should cherish, protect and care for, someone who would mean the world to you and you to them.  He had found his mate in the one and only Kirishima Ayato, the ‘Black Rabbit’.

At first he was reluctant, they both were but of course in the end they had become closer than he ever thought possible. And he loved it. He loved _him._ Anyone who tried to take him away would be destroyed; they would have to face the wrath of Eyepatch.

The white haired male was broken from his thoughts by a strange sound. One he had not heard before. One that drove him crazy. It sent his mind ablaze, something was wrong.

_Mate. Mate. Quick. Get to mate. Mate is in trouble, HE MAY BE HURT. QUICKLY. GET TO MATE._

It was all that was going through his head. Something was definitely not right.

 ---

Now here he was, ready to tear apart the five humans endangering his mate...

_It started quickly._

One of his tentacles launched forward wrapping around one of their ankles, sending that particular investigator flying. They were dead as soon as they hit the ground; the foolish human had impaled themselves on their own quinqe. The second Dove at the same time was impaled on one of his other tentacles; they were both dead in seconds.

Two down, three to go.

The smallest of all five was trembling, partially hidden behind the tallest. It was the human he had spared the night that strange old investigator almost killed Hinami. This only filled him with more rage; he sped towards them easily dodging the attacks of the Doves. As soon as they realized they were overpowered, the obvious leader called a retreat. Not looking happy about it at all.

It’s not as if Kaneki cared though.

One left.

The last human was the one holding his love captive, he was frozen with fear, eyes wide and heart racing. Kaneki chuckled, the smooth dark sound echoing off the walls of the ally making it all the more eerie.

“Please no, j-just let me go. I-I’m sorry” the weakling whimpered.

The enraged Ghoul grabbed their hair forcing their head back and dragging them away from his mate. _His_ mate.

_His. No one else’s._

His Kagune pinned the struggling Investigator to the ground, the force it was applying immediately crushing their wrists and ankles. Disabling their ability to escape.

The screams were annoying though.

Kaneki lifted his foot, bringing it down on the human’s lower jaw, crushing it. There much better, much more quiet. All that was audible was the muffled pained whimpering. Crouching down the quickly calming Half-Ghoul took hold of the human’s side.

“you won’t be needing this anymore, will you?” he teased as he ripped of a large chunk of flesh, blood flowing like a waterfall and the muffled whimpers of pain becoming a seemingly endless stream of shrieks of horror and absolute pain and misery.

_It ended even quicker than it started._

Instantly, he was by Ayato’s side coaxing his mate into eating the freshly torn meat. As soon as it was consumed, he seemed to almost immediately get at least some of his strength back as his wounds started to heal. Kaneki sighed at least Ayato was getting better.

\---

That night in their shared room, Ayato huddled into Kaneki’s side as said Half-Ghoul ran his fingers through the indigo locks, loving the way that he and only he was allowed to see the aggressive male so docile.

It was silent apart from the quiet breathing, until a fatigued, soft voice broke the comfortable silence.

“I’m glad I chose you”

Kaneki was awed at the quiet confession, looking down only so see the peaceful sleeping face of the younger Ghoul. Gently, Kaneki continued to run his fingers through the slightly shower damp hair.

“I love you too, Aya” Kaneki whispered as he too fell asleep, all that could he heard in the room now was the quiet breaths and soft purrs of the two forever bound mates.

Yes, Kaneki was content and now, so was Ayato.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! <3
> 
> Hey guys, i'm glad you took the time to read this! !!!!!!!!WARNING: THIS ~*~*~*~ IS A POV SWAP!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Right straight to the point English, not my first language so go easy on me. However if you see any mistakes, any at all please let me know <3
> 
> Please Comment AND Kudos but mostly comment because i love those even if they make no sense. Like if you just mashed your hand or face or hell, even your foot of the keyboard and commented that i would be so happy! :D


End file.
